This disclosure is in the field of cooling systems for electronic component enclosures, and, more specifically, the field of air valves for fans used with computer systems.
Electronic components, such as computer systems, are typically housed in a case, chassis, or other enclosure. In a data center, computer system cases may be stacked in a rack, e.g., a rack of servers. Multiple racks may be placed side by side in a row and a data center may have many rows of server racks. The electronic components of computer systems generate heat and system enclosures commonly include one or more cooling fans. Computer systems, such as servers, that generate significant heat may be equipped with two or more cooling fans. Enclosures with two or more fans may provide additional air flow and redundancy in the event one of the fans fails.